


After all i fought for

by Westontheoutlaw2



Category: Glee, Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westontheoutlaw2/pseuds/Westontheoutlaw2
Summary: when order is restored to newmerica, warrens family and the Z club find themselves in a predicament, how to live post apocalypse, nearly twelve years spent fighting for a more peaceful existence.they make 10k head guard of the largest outpost because of his great shot, Addy finds peace as a teacher for what young people are left in pacifica,, murphy has his bar and blends and is figuring out the cure hidden in sun meis brain, doc becomes the official healer in newmerica with a team of talker nurses who tempt him into going blend so he can have his way with them.Meanwhile their group mom/saviour of the human race on multiple times/lieutenant badass has begun the long road in accepting that she is no longer just human and new changes seem to be popping up since her death comes to light.
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, George St. Claire/Roberta Warren, doc/ everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. cats and dogs

Its the end of the end of the world as we knew it to be and now everyone is settling for comfort sought after since black summer, addy welcomed the change in pace and found herself teaching a bunch of young talkers and even a blend that lucy had created while on the road, a little girl called Robin Sylvester, stuck at age seven but better than being infected who only responded to her mother sue and addy because of their biolink with lucy still intact even though her beloved was dead. 

Sue was a mean Woman but a chanpion in her day and seemed very sure of herself and ability to survive, she came with four others, a young gay couple sue shipped as klaine, blaine was a talker and near turning when they arrived. kurt was made of muscle and wore a waistcoat and bloody white tshirt but had a very light femimnine voice, then there was a recognisable face of rachel berry a former Broadway singer who couldnt speak due to the fact someone cut her toungue off, Addy vowed to ask sue how that happened, there was also a young handsome dancer by the name of Mike who despite being a talker didnt talk very much either.

Warren woke with a start one night, leaving her dreams of the past and nightmares, she went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror, she washed her face then noticed something unsual about her eyes, they had black rings around the brown iris 'i swear if i started turning blue ill kill that man' she suddenly thought, the next few days more change began to show itself, she spoke to george about it and she agreed to get blood tested a young assistant of docs took the sample and accidently dropped it when they got cut they started to shake and colapse only to come back different. Doc told them before showing what the young man had become, like Warren, still a little dead, Blaine Anderson didnt need bizkits or batteries anymore, he now also seemed to act like a blend towards warren, he smiled too eagerly and followed her around until she stated he could do as he wished and broke the creepy connection a little. Kurt was cleaning his dads old gun, he missed Burt, he also missed his step mother and he really missed his friends who had separated from his group by accident three years back, he assumed that they were dead.

The only tolerable thing about the apocalypse was that a cannibal had cut out Rachel's tongue for singing in their cages when she was caught outside New York, she now didn't really communicate with them as much anymore she had lost the one thing that kept her going, he heard a knock at the door a pattern that let him know it was Blaine on the other side. he opened the door and was greeted by a not dead smelling young man with a warmth in his cheeks like unseen in months, Kurt kissed him and he smiled into it "I'm not a talker anymore, still inhuman but not a talker we can do the nasty again I'm so happy, Roberta said i should be clear to have sex with you, sorry I'm just really happy" Kurt looked at his partner, he was different but he didn't hate it. mike and sue where playing a card game.

Sue and Mike had bonded recently being the most athletically fit ones in their little screwed up family, the most competitive ones left and found they enjoyed each others company when Blaine and Kurt came over, Kurt looked a little less menacing as he had recently began to look and happier and Blaine looked very alive for a talker, they sat down by them and Rachel looked very interested for once, she signed "what is different with Blaine?".

Kurt spoke in response "you know Georges girlfriend, Lieutenant Warren, she is like that Murphy guy we met at limbo but way nicer, she made Blaine a blend when there was an accident in the lab, his heart has a pulse again but he is still dead, its strange but I'm not complaining" Mike smiled and Rachel looked at sue who had a look in her eye, it was of suspicion and she looked a little fearful.

Sue knew looking at her little weird group of enemies turned family, had one Will Schuster had been around that summer and not on his honeymoon in Paris with the clean freak, the kids would have not of survived as long, kurt wouldn't be as tough as he is now, sporting gun shot wound and machete scars and even a few tattoos, Though he only got those because it made him appear tougher earlier on, mike had gained a stlye of killing that put her dance moves to use, Blaine had been tougher again before his untimely death after the black rainbow, they hadn't seen the others in years though they naturally believes the only surviving glee club members are Brittany and Santana, Jake puckerman and maybe the unholy trinities own Quinn fabray, maybe some of the younger ones too.

Roberta Warren stood at the foot of George's bed and got dressed she looked in the mirror, the bullet holes had healed but scars remained, her body looked well toned from years of running around but she felt so tired. 


	2. SLASHMOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine was a talker but now hes a blend and Rachel had her tongue cut out, what's the deal with that? 
> 
> We find out what happened to the high school glee club, a black van rolls up on newmerica and warren speaks to a friend about her issues.

I Rachel berry, was to be a Broadway rags to riches story.

I was meant to date Jesse while singing to the masses and then it all went wrong.

The zombpocolypes, as jesse called it began and instead of being rescued and taken somewhere safe I had to escape New York and then I ran into a group a few months down the line of who I thought to be some friendly warbler alumni only they had gone full Donner party, they cut my tongue out for singing quietly to myself which used to help me sleep.

They then proceeded to cook it in front of me and eat it, I remember the look on Jesse's face as he watched in horror from his cage, when we escaped, we found ourselves getting into trouble near my home stretch but found Blaine who had scruffy hair and a beard which he oddly suited, Kurt looked manly and had a bit of a moustache for a time, they didn't adjust for a long time to my lack of tongue but they had learned sign language, as I had, however I haven't really found the words to state how happy I am for Blaine, he is more human again and it has helped Kurt a lot.

Jesse died saving my life, it was sweet but I knew he was tired of living without his privileged and sheltered life and having to rough it wasn't in his books, he put on one final show and got torn apart before turning briefly though sue shot him in the head to spare his misery, it was then I decided I would do everything I could to survive.

-

Warren entered the sleazy bar limbo, Murphy was surprisingly not wearing his red suit but a red hoodie and black jeans he was fixing the shelf in the bar that seemed to have been the victim of a brawl "cant you get your blends to do that" murphy finished his task "I like the work sometimes, takes my mind off of Lucy for a while, what brings you here?" he asked, warren replied "can we talk in private, its kind of personal" he escorts her to a back room and they sit in some chairs, he notices her eyes straight away "your eyes are different, darker than before" she nods "I am changing, into what I do not know but I brought a kids half back to life with a drop of my blood, it was an accident but he was just like Cassandra, Blaine had a pulse but the same symptoms as me he couldn't feel any pain.".

Murphy looked intrigued "the young gay kid with the caveman hair, that's nice, I ship klaine, their so cute together" Warren smiled a little and then continued "are you even paying attention? what the hell am I" murphy looked at her "I think your like me, but tsun mei would do further tests than guessing, so that's what we shall do, ill get a blend, a talker and a zombie, I also have a suicidal human who wouldn't mind being tested they each get exposed to your blood and we see what happens" warren looked at murphy he shrugged "tis the best I can do".

10k stood watch with red and chatted about getting prepared for the winter time and their favourite books, when they saw a black van aproaching 10k prayed it wasnt anymore assholes and brought up the black flag asking the vehicle to stop, it did, five people got out of the van and aproached on foot one of them looked like an old justin timberlake according to one the gaurds and one resembled a fish, missing two fingers and an eye, sam felt bad for him, then there was a latina girl and a mean looking punk girl, then a kid in a wheelchair somehow.

The reunion started off sweet to Doc, he saw the first wheelchair user in years a kid wearing a hoodie and jeans and had short hair and glasses, he had a gun and seemed pretty sure of himself with it in his lap cleaning it, then there was a goth chick with black short hair called Quinn who was also human, a young man called sam who gave 10k and addy a run for their money, who was as smart as a bag of fluff, then he saw the young girl who he had seen in the lunch hall run out of the room before anyone could greet her the young Timberlake looking guy went after her, so did the two gay guys, his attention was brought to the young talker mike who had been eyeing him up strangely, he knew the lad didn't talk a lot but he did listen to people well, he decided to go flirt with him there was also a hot Latina talker chick who was very much a lesbian

Will ran after Rachel who ran out before they could speak to one another, he was stopped though by Blaine who looked sad "theres no point unless your brushed up on you signing, we cant say anymore will" he looked at them both "its your lucky day boys, i have practiced as i have come across alot of deaf people surviving in the badlands. whats wrong with her, how did she go deaf" kurt looked at blaine and they both said "your better finding out from her" and walked down the cooridoor to find Rachel.

Will followed and soon they where in an armoury and rachel was busy organsing the bullets with tears in her eyes, Kurt said "Rachel, Will is here, he wants to talk, would you like one of us to stay to interpet what your saying" she nodded twice which meant she wanted both and turned "i was lost" blaine transcribed her hand movements "i just left new york where i had taken a broadway deal after a few months of studying, old habits die hard i supoose" she wipe a tear "the warbelers found me and jesse, sweet jesse, and tortured us both for days,i could only sleep if i sang myself there and one night" her face was covered in tears now "i didnt know true pain until i lost it"will was confused until she forced out two words and his world fell apart "my tongue" it came out like someone holding their tongue in place and a little blood came out and kurt went to her side and wiped it from her chin "its okay rachel, there there" he said calming her kissing her forehead.

will sat down with sue "how long has rachel had no tongue why hasnt it healed?" sue looks at him "wheres your wife?" will froze "she stayed in paris, she liked how clean it was there, i had to come back for work when shit hit the fan the babe was over there at the time so i havent seen them since black summer, now i asked first" sue sighed "how many years since the black winter that followed black summer, nearly seven years then, hasnt been the same since that happened to her, lost her will to live at one point that was a messy clean up operation, check her wrists when you see her next, dont know how she survived that one honestly, as for the bleeding, she sufferes from a constantly opening wound, i suggest she go talker as it would stop the bleeding but she got offended for some reason." will forowned "maybe because you said to a mute girl that she should be a talker".

Doc sat next to mike and rolled p a spliff of z weed, mike smiled "Tina loved weed, gods i miss her" doc nodded "let me tell you something kid, she's out there, if what you tell me is true she is very stubborn" mike looked sad "she's my best friend, the only one pre z-poc person i came out too, she wasn't very happy about that because she seemed to only date gay dudes or dudes with mother issues or were just oddballs except when she dated Arthur for a second time, she last dated this dude who had a huge fear of going outside and had only met him through a meals on wheels job she had been secretly working to pay for her expensive lifestyle." doc laughed "that's funny to think about these days "we used to work for the herb but George just makes us work for the future and a space in newmerica if we can work, I'm the new healer here, i made George promise a law to legalise use of weed for recreation forever and made it free, but you must grow it your self or grow it communally and share it equally." mike laughed "i wonder long hat will land once the country expands its population" doc agrees with his assessment "so you where all in the same school and glee club, even the girl without the tongue, was she really that bad someone cut it out? mike looked aghast "she was the best of our female singers her first boyfriend was the best male, then it was Mercedes Jones the singer you may have heard of, then Sam and Kurt, Blaine joined like America in world war two and then there was Arthur and Quinn and then i was the worst of the og glee kids that Will Schuster taught, Oh and that black kid that strangely didn't show up until the reunion we had to celebrate victories we had had and dedicate our auditorium to Finn, her boyfriend who died pre-z from  
apparently getting in a nasty car accident on his way to new York to secretly audition for a part in les miserable to try and get the part of Enjolras" doc looked at him "that's real sad" doc replies thoughtfully.

Santana was cleaning her sword, it used to be Brittany's but she carried it now in her honour, Zs would go after talkers if acting more alive then dead like those immediately turned talker and fed, it took Santana three months to build her movements back to normal with the help of Quinn because their wasn't a lot of food to go round for her, even locked her in a cage just in case at night, but not anymore, she has forgotten a few things from her past like the time she cried after Finn died, she has been told she did it but there are some gaps in her memory from dying, not that she can tell any living person that, they just wouldn't understand, she looked at rachel berry organising guns and cleaning others as she was waiting to be assigned some work there, rachel worked in silence and she waited for a word from her, it didnt come "whats wrong berry? cat got your tongue" rachel dropped a tray of bullete onto the counter with a small crash her back stiffened like a board in a flinching speed she hummed oddly and conintued to work, santana walked up to her and rachel walked away from her but she cornered her rachel grabbed the counter and stared at her "why wont you say anything?" she pointed at her mouth and made a noise "you cant speak, what happened?" she mimes sissors and points a the bird sitting on the trees "the warbelers did this didnt they" she nods but mimes small, god the fact they were good at chirades when they lived togeth was really helping "they cut your tongue out, sorry off, you still have a little, you cant speak because a small portion of the warbelers ate your tongue "she nooded releaved "they dont get it do they, kurt and blaine even, we arent the same people we were years ago, there isnt a way to fix things so broken" she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made sense and you enjoyed it, more hijinks to come for these characters.


End file.
